<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TV in the morning by veryterriblewritings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510278">TV in the morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryterriblewritings/pseuds/veryterriblewritings'>veryterriblewritings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friends With Benefits, Song Fiction, TV in the morning by DNCE, Vague Ending, fwb to lovers, seonghwa is Whipped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryterriblewritings/pseuds/veryterriblewritings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't have no plans, but stay over if you can.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Seonghwa/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>TV in the morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She always came back for him. No matter what happened, she always came back to him. She called him when she got drunk at the bar. She called him when she got stranded somewhere with no ride out. She called him when she broke up with her boyfriend. That was the case right now. She called him because she just got dumped on the most romantic day of the year.</p><p>And each time she calls, he would drop everything to answer her. Even right now, when he was chatting a girl up on a Valentine’s Day party. The night was still young but the chances of this girl going home with him at the end of the party when both of them got tipsy and horny was high, this girl was a done deal. But this is her, calling him. Her, vulnerably needing a shoulder to cry on, a place to lash out her anger, sadness and disappointment, a rebound. And he was always the rebound guy, every single time. So, he left the party, leaving the heart of this “done deal” girl broken for someone else in the party to fix, as he was looking forward to fix and pick up the pieces of a much more familiar heart that was definitely a worse case of a broken heart at the moment.</p><p>“Hey, are you at Hongjoong’s party?” her voice was shaky with faked confidence when she called. He replied with nothing but a hum. “I’m coming over,” she said, ending the call before he could say anything else other than “yeah, okay”.</p><p>It hadn’t been more than 10 minutes when she showed up at the door. He made sure that he was the one standing near the door to welcome her to the party.</p><p>“Hey, a mistletoe.” She pointed to the ceiling above his head, to which he looked up and found the kissing plant.</p><p>He smirked when he gazed down to her. She shrugged as she tiptoed to peck his lips.</p><p>“I need a drink,” she said as she tugged the sleeve of his shirt. And he gladly gave in to her demand. He went straight to the kitchen (which served as the open bar for tonight because Hongjoong’s breakfast bar was never build for breakfast anyway) and she went outside through the other exit that led straight to the pool.</p><p>She immediately went to lounge by the pool where the music was quieter than it was inside the house. Which was why there were less people hanging out by the pool. It hadn’t even been a minute when he joined her, placing a glass of drink next to her, which she downed in a single toss.</p><p>“Hey, slow down,” he warned as she hissed from the alcohol burn on her tongue, consequently her throat too.</p><p>“Do you think I’m drunk enough for you to take me home?” she asked as she hummed the song that she could barely hear from inside the house.</p><p>“What’s the hurry? It’s barely 9,” he asked as he took a sip from his own drink. “I’m still drinking this,” he continued.</p><p>She pouted as she snatched the drink in his hand, downing every last drop and standing up too fast so her vision went blurry due to head rush, but she was ready to go nonetheless. “How about now?”</p><p>“Hey, you know you can talk to me first before jumping my bone,” he said as he grabbed her wrist, pulling her to sit down on his lap, locking her waist in his arms.</p><p>She sighed as her arms snaked around his neck loosely. He could feel her relaxed in his arms. “Didn’t you say that action speaks louder than words? So, why waste time talking when we could be doing things that I’m supposed to be doing with him?”</p><p>“Not opposing to the part where we do things that’ll make him regret for breaking your heart,” he said with a great amount of smugness in his tone. “But I kind of want to hear it this time.”</p><p>She sighed again as she dropped her head on his shoulder in defeat. “He chose the other girl,” she mumbled against the crook of his neck but he could hear her just fine.</p><p>“What an idiot,” Seonghwa laughed in disbelief.</p><p>“It’s stupid to be sad about it, I know.” She sat up straight so now they were face to face again, although the distance between was just a few inches apart. “He did tell me that he has been seeing this other girl too.”</p><p>“But, you thought, you hoped that he was going to choose you,” he guessed, hitting bull’s eye.</p><p>She looked away, taking a deep, shaky breath. He placed a finger under her chin gently, guiding her face to look at him. A tear threatened to roll down her cheek but he was quick to wipe it away.</p><p>“What was his reason?” he asked, earnestly. Honestly, not an emotion that she had seen before.</p><p>“That I was selfish and love isn’t supposed to be. That I won’t be able to love him like she does,” she replied, regret laced within her words, disappointment that wasn’t directed to him but herself. Seonghwa didn’t like this version of her, not one bit. Because he had seen her. The beautiful, confident, funny, sweet her.</p><p>“Is he stupid? What’s with everybody and the rush to find love?” He rolled his eyes. “Love isn’t everything, you know,” he said, merely comforting her.</p><p>She pouted, not exactly agreeing with him but she took his word for it. Not wanting to make it worse than it already was. She didn’t come to talk about what she couldn’t have. So, she closed her eyes, letting things go, emptying her mind, singing the song they played inside the house to distract him from asking more questions that she didn’t want to answer. At least, not now.</p><p>He caught that, her effort in trying to take him away from the ex-boyfriend matter. So, he just smiled at her, shaking his head in disbelief, eventually joining her to sing along anyway.</p><p>When the song ended, she took a deep breath and asked again, “Now, can I go home with you?”</p><p>“The night still young. What’s the rush, baby? What is it that you want?”</p><p>“You.”</p><p> </p><p>So, they went back to his place anyway. They always did. All because she wanted to and because he could never say no to her. Not when she was… well, her. He didn’t know much about love, granted because he was still young and because he could get anyone if he would so desire. But his strong desire to always answer to her calls made him think that if ever there was some feelings in his bones that was close to love, it would be these feelings he felt for her. It was just that he was never pinned down as someone’s boyfriend. With his track records, it wouldn’t be hard to explain why. And all she wanted, needed, was someone to love her. Not ruin her, not in the ways he did.</p><p>“And, people say that you’re not boyfriend material,” she said, stopping his train of thoughts in its track. She leaned against the kitchen doorway of his apartment, dressed comfortably on one of his shirts.</p><p>He smirked as he emptied the pan, pushing the filled plate in front of her when she sat down at the small island in middle of the small kitchen.</p><p>“Just because I make a mean breakfast doesn’t suddenly make me boyfriend material,” he said, shrugging. “You know I’m not about that life.”</p><p>“Oh, come on, it’s not just the breakfast that you fixed for me,” she rebutted which made him raised his eyebrow in anticipation. “It’s also the coffee you put on the night stand,” she continued, shrugging back to him when he chuckled.</p><p>“That’s it?”</p><p>“What?” she said nonchalantly, as she placed the fork near her mouth.</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>He walked past her to enter the living area of his apartment. He dropped himself on the couch as he clicked the remote control of TV to turn it on, mindlessly going through channel after channel.</p><p>“Hey,” she yelled from the kitchen, the sound of the tap water flowing followed right after. “Don’t you have classes to go?” she asked, as she did the dishes and cleaned the kitchen.</p><p>“No,” he replied seconds later when she emerged from the kitchen doorway. “In fact, I have no plans today.”</p><p>She sighed, more glad than troubled, as she took a seat next to him, trying to figure out what he was watching.</p><p>“Do you want to stay over?” he asked. And she just turned her head to look at him, studying his nervous expression. Which was weird to her because Seonghwa was confident, smooth and suave. He was never nervous. Maybe she read him wrong. Maybe not.</p><p>“Since you don’t have a boyfriend anymore, maybe you need my company,” he explained, clearing his throat.</p><p>“Seonghwa…,” she called him name out, rather flatly, like a soft warning.</p><p>“Don’t look too much into it,” he said, gently punching her shoulder. “I’m only saying that you can stay over if you want to. You don’t have to be alone today.”</p><p>“I don’t know if I should,” she hesitantly said, her voice was quiet.</p><p>“Look, it’s no big deal. It’s not like I just asked you to move in and marry me,” he rolled his eyes, turning his whole body to face her. “It’s just watching TV, drink some more coffee and I’ll make you lunch later.”</p><p>She looked down and played with her fingers. “The last time you allowed me to stay over, I crossed the line and acted like your girlfriend. Because that’s how I’m wired,” she reasoned, still looking down. “You can’t do this and give me hope again. I’m always going to be reading too much into things.”</p><p>“And as much as you know about that line you crossed, I know how you always think too much.” He took her hands into his. “But, I want you to stay over anyway.”</p><p>She bit her lips, looking hesitant.</p><p>“C’mon, we’re friends, right?” He pulled her to his side and hugged her shoulder. “Stay over? Please?”</p><p>She sighed and he could make out the defeat in the way she took a deep breath. “Okay,” she hummed as she closed her eyes and letting her head fell on his shoulder. “But you need to make like real good lunch food.”</p><p>Seonghwa smiled as he placed a chaste kiss on her head, his nose overwhelmed by the scent of her. “You know how great I am at making steaks, right?” he rhetorically asked as she met his eyes with this childlike wonder on her eyes.</p><p>He had to look away because his heart was racing. Seonghwa was not the kind of guy whose heart beats for cute. He was always that guy who got sold for sexy.</p><p>As he bored his gaze intensely whatever show that was on TV that morning, he knew that he was screwed and ruined possibly. Maybe this time, he will be the one who crossed the line.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im just a very strong advocate of fwb!seonghwa<br/>(as in if you have a fic rec that features seonghwa as fwb pls let me know)</p><p>also HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO PARK SEONGHWA!!!! BEAUTIFUL HUMAN, THANKS MR AND MRS PARK OF JINJU! PEARL INDEED!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>